The Storm and Rain
by keyhunter
Summary: Gokudera is passionately in love with Yamamoto. Will he confess? Or will he continue pining for the other? Find out! 8059! Yama x Goku! Oneshot :) Happy B'day Yama-kun!


**A/N: Hey guys! I've been thinking and I decided that I'm going to publish KHR 8059 fics on April 24****th**** and September 9****th**** every year! It might not be just on those two days, but you can surely expect one every year. Hope you like the B'day fic for Yamamoto! Happy B'day Yama-kun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cross my heart :)**

**The Storm and Rain**

'My heart only ever had one thought,

One want.

One need.

Despite all, in spite of all...All my heart has ever wanted is you.'

-Stephanie Laurens

A sheen of sweat slid down his forehead. He clutched his bat tightly, focusing on the pitcher. His final move would determine the match.

_I have to win! _

As this thought entered his mind, the pitcher moved. Yamamoto snapped out of his thoughts and positioned himself in his batting stance. The pitcher threw the ball.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. With his eyes focused on the ball, he moved forward and hit the ball.

"HOME RUN! Yamamoto Takeshi of Namimori Middle has done it again! Congratulations!" The host announced.

Yamamoto grinned. His team mates crowded around him and congratulated him with a lot of 'Way to go Yamamoto Senpai's' and 'You were awesome Takeshi's'. He had made his school proud again.

Gokudera Hayato secretly smiled to himself. '_You've done it again baseball idiot. You've done Juudaime proud. You've done…me proud.'_

Yes.

Our favorite bomber was hopelessly in love with our favorite baseball idiot. Can you believe it? To cover it all up, he pretends to hate him, to be disgusted at the sound of his name. Typical right?

But he couldn't do anything. Yamamoto was already dating someone. A girl by the name of Rika Sakamoto. Yamamoto and Rika both constantly denied the fact that they were dating, but then middle schoolers, you can't stop them. Who knows? Maybe they were actually dating but were too shy to admit it? Besides, they always spent their time together.

The day Gokudera found out, was the worst day of his life. He found it hard to believe. A dense fool like the baseball idiot dating? Impossible! (A/N: Would you still call him that if he dated you Gokudera? -_-)

But then he saw it for himself. He saw them holding hands. He saw them talking to each other. He saw it all.

He couldn't think straight after that.

**XxX**

There was only one person who knew Gokudera's secret, and that was Kyoko. Strangely enough, Kyoko had entered Gokudera's life all of a sudden. She had always been by Gokudera's side. She comforted him and made sure he always ate. She kept him sane. Gokudera was grateful to her, and decided, if not Yamamoto why not Kyoko? He found solace in her love.

But then it happened.

Kyoko had died in a car accident. Gokudera wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself.

'_Why me?!' _He desperately thought.

**XxX**

Tsuna was the only one who knew of Gokudera's and Kyoko's relationship. He had been there to comfort his best friend.

"I'm sorry Juudaime. I know you loved Kyoko, and I took her away from you. I'm the worst." Gokudera said in a pained voice. "No Gokudera-kun. Her death pained me immensely, but I don't see Kyoko in that way, not anymore. I love Haru. She cares a lot about everyone and I have come to love her. Ever since you fell in love with Kyoko, Haru was there for me. No hard feelings at all." Tsuna smiled.

"I loved someone else before Kyoko. In fact I'm still in love with that person. Kyoko showed great kindness to me, and I let myself be swept away." Gokudera cried. Tsuna squeezed his shoulder, and shook his head, forgiving him.

That is when Gokudera confessed to Tsuna about Yamamoto.

"You're in love with Yamamoto?" Tsuna gently asked. He nodded shakily.

"You behave in a hostile way to cover up your feelings?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yes." He answered. "Why does it only happen to me Juudaime? I lost everyone I loved. I lost my mother, Yamamoto and now Kyoko." Gokudera couldn't hold it in. Fat tears ran down his cheeks.

Tsuna patted his head gently. "I don't know if Yamamoto will ever reciprocate your feelings, but if I feel there is even a slight chance he does, you best know that I will help you." Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you Tenth." Gokudera smiled wiping his tears.

**XxX**

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun." Rika said. "Why Rika? Am I not good enough?" Yamamoto asked.

"I cannot accept the fact that you're with the mafia. I don't want to put myself in danger." Rika said.

"You won't be in danger. I'll protect you! I love you Rika." Yamamoto cried. Rika shook her head and walked away, leaving Yamamoto stunned.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera whispered, having witnessed everything.

**XxX**

On his way home, Gokudera came across Yamamoto sitting on a swing, his head slumped in defeat. Maintaining his composure he asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you baseball idiot?" "Not now Gokudera." Yamamoto said. Gokudera was slightly taken aback.

He occupied the swing next to him. "Tell me what's wrong." He said in a gentle but firm tone. He wanted to see if Yamamoto trusted him enough to tell the truth.

"Rika broke up with me." Yamamoto said.

_It happened again. I put forward a little test and he passes it unknowingly like its nothing._

"Why?" he causally asked.

"She's uneasy with the fact that I'm involved in the mafia. I assured her I would protect her, but she refused." Yamamoto tried so hard not to cry.

Gokudera bit his lip. "I'm glad that happened." He said.

Yamamoto looked up surprised. "Gokudera?"

"She cares about her safety and not yours. What about the people involved in the mafia? Don't they fear for their life too?" Gokudera asked.

"Goku-" Gokudera stopped him by raising his hand.

"I'm not finished. You wholeheartedly accepted the designation of the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family. If you're okay with it why isn't your girlfriend? In fact, a person like her is a burden to our family. Reborn-san is sure to dismiss her immediately." Gokudera stopped. He hated the look on Yamamoto's face, but nevertheless continued.

"Anyway, in the end it's your call. You either quit being the Rain Guardian and go back to her or you move on and protect Juudaime and the family. There is a loss in both cases though. The Vongola family either loses its formidable Rain Guardian or you lose your girlfriend." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto turned from Gokudera towards the ground and remained silent as if contemplating on his decision. Gokudera got up and proceeded towards home.

"I will not abandon my family." Yamamoto said. Gokudera stopped, smirking.

_This is absolutely selfish of me, but it's for a good cause. I believe I've done the right thing._

"I met you guys way before I met her. You guys gave me all the happy and precious memories that I can remember. I can't abandon you all. So I will try my best to move on and will protect the family to the best of my abilities." Yamamoto said standing up.

_Looks like I've fallen for him all over again._

"About time you realized that, damn baseball idiot. I would have bombed you to smithereens if you had fled behind her." Gokudera said turning back.

Yamamoto laughed. "Thank you Gokudera. You saved me." He smiled.

Gokudera blushed and turned away. "Whatever, idiot." Gokudera said.

**XxX**

"I believe you did the right thing Gokudera-kun. Losing Yamamoto would be a big blow to the family." Tsuna commended.

"That's what I thought Juudaime." Gokudera smiled.

"I'm glad you're back. I can't stand it when you're sad Gokudera-kun." "You're too kind Tenth." Gokudera chuckled.

"Ah, I'm getting an incoming call from Haru. Talk to you later. Bye Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. "Take care Juudaime." He said and cut the phone.

_I'm so glad Yamamoto decided to stay. That idiot, he actually considered quitting. I guess I would do the same for Kyoko if she hadn't been involved in the first place. What does that make me then?_

Gokudera shook his head wildly, as if he was trying to wipe out those thoughts.

"_**I will not abandon my family."**_

"_**Thank you Gokudera. You saved me."**_

Gokudera blushed deeply, remembering these words.

_So turning on!_

He slowly started rubbing his already aching member. He inserted his hand into his boxer and began stroking it slowly. He let out sharp and heavy pants. He made his way to a nipple, underneath his T-shirt with his free hand and began pinching it. He let out audible moans. He continued his ministrations while gradually increasing pace.

When he was on the verge of climax, he stopped abruptly. He got down on all fours and completely discarded his sweatpants and boxers. He coated his fingers with saliva and inserted them into his twitching hole. He began thoroughly finger fucking himself.

"Yama- ah~ more!" he moaned. He thrust and thrust until his fingers reached his prostate.

"Fuck!" He began thrusting more. "Takeshi! Harder!" He let out a wanton moan. His other hand started stroking his erection.

He increased his pace until finally, he came hard. His vision went white. He slumped on his bed and panted.

_This is bad._

**XxX**

Yamamoto swung his wooden sword with vigor. He swung it in various directions, practicing both the offensive and defensive techniques of _Shigure Soen Ryu._

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Welcome!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto laughed.

"Yamamoto forgot his math notebook in class Yamamoto-san. I just came to return it to him." Gokudera passed the book.

"Well that's Takeshi for you. So absent-minded when it comes to academics." Tsuyoshi laughed.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto exclaimed having heard them.

"Gokudera-kun was kind enough to get you your math book Takeshi. You better apologize." Tsuyoshi said lightly flicking his forehead. "Ow!" Yamamoto rubbed his forehead. Gokudera chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Gokudera. Forgive me?" Yamamoto let out his usual 1000 watt smile.

Gokudera could have sworn that he felt his nose bleed.

"Wha-whatever baseball nut." Gokudera stuttered.

"Please stay for dinner Gokudera-kun." Tsuyoshi smiled.

"No, it's okay-" "Of course! Dad tried out a new recipe today!" Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera. "Take him to your room Takeshi. I'll ready the food." Tsuyoshi ruffled Gokudera's hair.

"I'm sorry once again Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled. "Don't mention it baseball nut. Ever." Gokudera tsked.

Yamamoto suddenly groaned in pain. "What's wrong idiot?" Gokudera asked. "I think I twisted my neck. Must have slept wrong." He said rubbing his neck.

"You can't go around fighting with a bad neck! You're such an idiot." Gokudera clicked his tongue again. "Sorry." Yamamoto laughed, but then groaned in pain again.

"I-I'll massage it for you after dinner. Is that fine?" Gokudera looked away blushing. "Thank you Gokudera! That would be nice of you." Yamamoto grinned again.

**XxX**

"Looks like it's raining outside. Would you like to stay over Gokudera-kun?" Tsuyoshi asked. "Why are you asking him Oya-ji? Of course he'll stay. I'm not sending him out in this weather." Yamamoto said indignantly.

Tsuyoshi chuckled.

_Oi, baseball nut. Don't I have a say here?_

"All right then. You can set up an extra bed for Gokudera-kun." Tsuyoshi said.

Gokudera bent his head in defeat. _Like Father, like son._

**XxX**

"Where's the balm, idiot?" Gokudera asked once his bed was set. "Eh?" Yamamoto looked clueless.

"I promised I'd massage your neck didn't I? Or did your puny brain forget already?" Gokudera scoffed. Yamamoto stared and then burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get it." He chuckled. Gokudera clicked his tongue.

_I can't believe I'm sleeping with him. Well, not technically, but I'm still in the same room! I hope nothing weird happens. _

Yamamoto came back with the balm. "Will this do?" he asked grinning.

_I want to kiss you so badly right now!_

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto waved a hand.

Gokudera snapped out of his stupor. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"The balm, Gokudera." Yamamoto gave it to him. "Oh yeah, right." Gokudera cleared his throat.

"Are you not feeling well? You don't have to-" "I'm fine!" He snapped. Yamamoto shrugged.

"Sit upright on your bed. Expose your neck to me." Gokudera said calmly. Yamamoto did as told. Gokudera took very little balm at first and evenly spread it on his fingers. He then applied it on Yamamoto's neck and started rubbing slowly. Yamamoto let out a satisfied groan.

Gokudera stopped abruptly, but then continued. "Your fingers have magic in them Gokudera. It feels so good." Yamamoto said. Gokudera blushed and smiled softly. He continued massaging Yamamoto's neck for the next 10 minutes.

**XxX**

"We're going camping? That's awesome!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Reborn said it's a good idea for the family to get closer. Just like a break from all that training and fighting." Tsuna smiled.

"Where are we going Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "There's a forest in Namimori that's just the place for camping. My mom suggested that place." Tsuna explained.

"The kid sure has a nice side, right Gokudera?" Yamamoto nudged Gokudera's shoulder playfully. "Don't make fun of Reborn-san baseball nut! He's the reason why we're guardians!" he spat. "I was just joking Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and lit a cigarette. "Who all are coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Everyone. Hibari-san might not. Chrome was okay with it. My mom agreed to come too." Tsuna smiled. "She deserves it Tsuna. She works really hard to look after everyone." Yamamoto smiled.

Gokudera glanced at the right minute, just to witness that smile. He fell in love with it all over again.

"Wouldn't you like to call your dad?" Tsuna asked.

"I would, but he'd say no. The restaurant has been packed lately. He'll be busy. But he will definitely make food for all of us." Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna joined in. Gokudera couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

_I'm sorry you're missing this Kyoko. You would have loved trips like this right?_

**XxX**

"Are you sure about this Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, for like the hundredth time that day.

"I'm sure Gokudera-kun. It's about time we made a move. You can't keep your feelings hidden anymore. It's not healthy." Tsuna smiled.

"As you wish." Gokudera acknowledged.

**XxX**

"Reborn says it's a good idea to know the forest well. So we'll split up. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun..."

Tsuna split everyone into groups and set off.

**XxX**

"The forest is beautiful isn't it?" Yamamoto sighed.

"For once you're right baseball idiot." Gokudera smirked. Yamamoto burst out laughing.

Gokudera removed his video camera from his bag and switched it on. "You like taking videos huh?" Yamamoto asked, touching a leaf.

"I used to do this when I was in Italy. Italy is a beautiful place, but unfortunately it is also the place of my worst memories; Memories that I don't want to remember." Gokudera sighed and resumed taking a video of the forest.

"You don't have to remember all those bad memories Gokudera. You have a family of your own. We're a family aren't we?" Yamamoto said patting Gokudera's head.

Gokudera blushed and smiled softly. He nodded.

**XxX**

"We're lost aren't we?" Yamamoto let out a half-assed laugh. "You're such an idiot!" Gokudera fumed.

Suddenly Gokudera's phone rang. "Gokudera-kun, where are you and Yamamoto? It's getting late." Tsuna said, concerned.

"I'm so sorry Juudaime, but Yamamoto, like the idiot he is, doesn't know how to read a map." Gokudera said. Tsuna laughed. "Consider this a golden opportunity Gokudera-kun. Be careful." Tsuna said.

"Yes Juudaime." Gokudera said and cut the phone.

"Looks like we'll have to set up camp somewhere here." Yamamoto said. Gokudera didn't say anything but moved forward.

**XxX**

They soon found a good spot to set up camp. They also managed to collect wood and start a fire.

Gokudera washed his face and hands near the river unaware of the fact that Yamamoto was going to trip and fall.

"Goku-"

Too late.

Both of them fell into the water.

Spluttering and gasping for breath Gokudera yelled, "What was that for you idiot?" "I'm sorry 'Dera. I didn't notice whatever it is I tripped on." Yamamoto said.

Neither of them seemed to know that they were holding on to each other. Once they knew, they immediately untangled themselves. Gokudera was blushing madly.

Yamamoto got out of the water and extended a hand for Gokudera. Gokudera hesitated but then accepted. "Careful." Yamamoto said. "I'm not a girl, idiot." Gokudera grumbled.

Yamamoto once again failed to notice the thing he tripped on. He fell backwards with Gokudera falling on top of him. They both let out a cry of surprise.

Gokudera could feel Yamamoto's abs beneath him. He felt so…_.sexy_.

"'Dera? You ok? Can you stand?" Yamamoto asked out of genuine concern.

Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts. He apologized and stood up.

_That was awkward._

**XxX**

"So, how was it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked with a small glint in his eyes. "Nothing much happened Juudaime." Gokudera said and narrated the entire incident.

Tsuna laughed. "Why don't you tell him?" he suggested. Gokudera looked surprised.

"It's about time you did." Tsuna patted Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera blushed and nodded.

**XxX**

Gokudera walked along the school corridor searching for Yamamoto. As he turned towards the right, he froze.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun. I was inconsiderate. I want you back. I want _us _back." Rika hugged Yamamoto tightly.

Gokudera felt his heart break. He felt the world around him collapse as the painful realization hit him; He would never hold that special place in Yamamoto's heart. He'd have to go back to pining and crying every single day, wishing that the other was his and _only_ his.

Gokudera ran.

"Rika. I'm sorry, but I'm over you. I did love you at one point, but not anymore. I know you feel bad, but it would be better if you moved on." Yamamoto said bluntly.

"Is there another girl?" Rika whispered brokenly. He shook his head. "Like I said, I'm over you."

Rika wiped her tears and smiled, realizing there was no point in pursuing it. She kissed his cheek and left.

**XxX**

_Why do I hope? Why do I expect? Why him?_

Gokudera furiously wiped his tears as he packed his suitcase. There was a knock at his door.

"Gokudera-kun? Can I come in?" Tsuna asked from outside.

"Of course Juudaime, you don't have to ask." Gokudera let out a forced laugh.

"Are you sure about this? You think this will help you?" Tsuna asked gently. Gokudera nodded.

"Going to Italy might ease things on my mind. Bianchi is coming along with me. Besides, it's just a week." Gokudera said zipping his suitcase up. "If you think what you're doing is right, then do it." Tsuna squeezed his shoulder.

Gokudera smiled gratefully. "Thank you Juudaime, for being so kind." Gokudera bowed. Tsuna smiled.

**XxX**

Yamamoto was puzzled. Gokudera hadn't come to school for the past three days. It wasn't like him to skip school. He decided to ask Tsuna that day.

Tsuna thought that this was the perfect opportunity to reveal everything to Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, 'Dera's been absent for three whole days. Is he sick? Something on his mind?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna chuckled softly.

"Since when did you start calling him that, Yamamoto?"

"Ever since camping. It sorta stuck." Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, Gokudera-kun isn't here." Tsuna said. Yamamoto stared. "Isn't here? What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's in Italy on short vacation." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto's eyes went wide. "Italy? Why Italy? What made him go there?" He said, losing his calm.

Tsuna smirked. "Is there something bothering you Yamamoto?" he asked innocently.

"'Dera has bad memories of that place. What was he thinking, going there again?" Yamamoto said.

"He went because of you Yamamoto."

Yamamoto froze. Because of him?

"Did I hurt him? Did I say something bad? If so I'll apologize immediately!" Yamamoto begged.

"Indirectly, yes you did. But I wouldn't blame you for it. You see, Gokudera-kun is in love with you." Tsuna finally said it.

Yamamoto froze. For a second it felt as if time had stopped. Still analyzing the words Tsuna had just uttered, he said slowly, "Gokudera? In love? With me?"

"Yes. He is in love with you." Tsuna repeated.

"Hold on. Give me a second. This is all too much to take in." he said holding out a finger. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Tsuna are you serious?" Yamamoto asked again. Tsuna nodded.

"Gokudera-kun loves you wholeheartedly Yamamoto. The reason he left is because he saw you and Rika-chan in the corridor. He thought you both had gotten back together. He decided to go to Italy for a week just so he could take things easy." Tsuna said.

"But Rika and I aren't together! It's true that she wanted to start all over again, but I rejected her. I'm over her." Yamamoto answered.

Tsuna widened his eyes.

"So you aren't dating her?" "No. I'm not." He answered honestly.

"Then I should call Gokudera-kun back! I-"

"No Tsuna. I made a mess of things. If only I had noticed, 'Dera wouldn't be this hurt. I'll sort out things myself." Yamamoto said.

"No Yamamoto, it wasn't your fault. Even I have to admit Gokudera-kun behaved in such a way that nobody could have figured out his feelings. That's Gokudera-kun for you." Tsuna chuckled. Yamamoto forced a laugh.

"Gokudera has been through so much this past few weeks. Did you know that he loved Kyoko-chan once?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"He was heartbroken when he found out you and Rika-chan were dating. Kyoko-chan was the one who comforted him and brought him back. They both were secretly dating until…" Tsuna stopped.

"He started properly talking to me after my break-up. He was the liveliest then. I thought our bond as fellow guardians was getting better. And then he saw Rika with me. He thought that we had gotten back together. Poor 'Dera." Yamamoto choked.

"Yamamoto, you can fix this. I don't know your feelings for Gokudera-kun yet, but I believe you can make him understand. Bring him back to us." Tsuna patted his shoulder.

"I will sort this out Tsuna. I promise." Yamamoto assured.

**XxX**

Yamamoto swung his bat in random directions as if he was venting out all his frustration and sadness.

For the past three days he had done a lot of thinking.

"_**You either quit being the Rain Guardian and go back to her or you move on and protect Juudaime and the family**_**."**

"_**The Vongola will lose its formidable Rain guardian."**_

The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind.

_He didn't want me to go. He wanted me to stay. 'Dera…_

He stopped swinging his bat and sat on the bench taking a short break. He took out a bottle of water and began drinking.

"_**I-I'll massage it for you after dinner. Is that fine?"**_

Yamamoto laughed softly remembering that. He had to admit, he was being cute.

"_**Italy is a beautiful place, but unfortunately it is also the place of my worst memories."**_

Yamamoto's eyes filled with tears when he remembered that.

_He shoulders all his problems by himself. If only he learned to be a little open…_

Yamamoto also remembered witnessing the soft smiles that he thought were reserved only for Tsuna. The smiles which he (Gokudera) thought weren't noticed; those beautiful genuine smiles that made his jade green eyes sparkle with life.

He missed him. He missed Gokudera. He missed his insults.

"_**Don't be fucking reckless you idiot!" **_

_**Don't leave me behind.**_

"_**I don't care who you date baseball nut."**_

_**I care.**_

"_**Don't make the tenth worry!"**_

_**Don't make me worry.**_

"_**You're a fucking idiot, and I hate you."**_

_**You're the love of my life, and I love you.**_

Yamamoto gasped at the sudden realization. All those insults had a deeper meaning. This was Gokudera he was talking about. He's never direct with his feelings.

How did he realize this?

Yamamoto smiled.

He was in love. Yamamoto Takeshi was finally in love with Gokudera Hayato; unconditionally, irrevocably and passionately in love with beautiful, broken Gokudera Hayato.

_I'll wait for you 'Dera. I hope you haven't moved on._

**XxX**

Gokudera sat bored, looking out of the plane window. Bianchi had gotten to know everything. She had decided to stay back for some unknown reason.

"_Not a bad choice Hayato. Not bad at all." She smirked. _

_Gokudera scoffed, a slight blush on his face._

"_Look, Hayato. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You're the right hand man of the 10__th__ Vongola boss right? You have priorities. Don't fuck them up. Crushes come and go. Who knows, when you go back, Yamamoto might have already fallen for you. The possibilities are endless." She said gently._

"_He's already dating that Rika chick. How can he possibly like me? And it's not a crush Bianchi. He's the love of my life. It matters a great deal to me." Gokudera said._

"_Whatever it is, don't expect anything. Expectations are bitches as per my experience. So even if he does not return your affections, don't feel too bad ok?" Bianchi smiled warmly, placing a hand on his cheek._

"_Ok." Gokudera leaned into her touch._

**XxX**

As Gokudera got out of the airport he called up Tsuna.

"Welcome back Gokudera-kun! How was Italy?" Tsuna's pleasant voice spoke.

"Italy was fine Juudaime. I feel a bit better." Gokudera said.

"That's nice to hear, though I don't wholeheartedly believe that." Tsuna said.

Gokudera kept quiet.

"Anyway, do you want me to pick you up?" Tsuna asked. "No it's fine Juudaime. Thank you though." Gokudera smiled.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." Tsuna said and cut the phone.

Gokudera shut his phone, when all of a sudden it beeped, indicating a text message.

_I never told anyone I was going to Italy except Juudaime._

He froze when he saw the message.

"_**Hey 'Dera. I heard from Tsuna that you'd left for Italy. I'd like to meet you. Namimori Park-8:00pm. Please come."**_

_**-Yamamoto.**_

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat. He loved the nickname that _only_ Yamamoto used.

_What would he want to talk about?_

Gokudera checked his watch.

_7:00pm. I have an hour._

He put his phone in his pocket and waved for a taxi.

**XxX**

At precisely 8:00, Gokudera reached Namimori Park. He scanned the area for Yamamoto.

_Where is he?_

He walked forward. As he took a few steps, he spotted Yamamoto sitting on the bench. He headed towards him.

"Hey baseball idiot." He greeted casually.

Yamamoto didn't seem to be startled, but he did show a sign that he was aware of his presence.

"Hey 'Dera. Won't you sit down?" he smiled like he usually did.

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to him.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" He said lightning a cigarette.

"Why did you go to Italy?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera froze.

"None of your business." He scoffed.

Yamamoto grinned slightly.

"Knew you would say that, but no worries. I already know." Yamamoto said turning towards him.

Gokudera gasped. The cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Tsuna told me everything." He said again.

Gokudera grit his teeth, tears threatening to fall. He clutched his pants tightly.

_This is the worst possible time to find out! _

Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's shivering frame. He wanted to hold him, comfort him. But he had to wait.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera laughed harshly. "Isn't it obvious? You were dating Rika. It would be extremely fucking stupid of me to confess. In fact I never meant for you to find out." Gokudera's voice broke.

"'Dera…"

"Don't fucking ''Dera' me! I've been through a lot lately and this particular thing has been emotionally draining me. I've had enough! I want this to end! I want…" He trailed off.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"'Dera? Hear me out. First of all I'm not dating Rika." Gokudera stared.

"I'm over her. I've completely moved on." Yamamoto smiled.

Before Gokudera could interrupt, Yamamoto raised a finger, indicating that he wasn't finished.

"I've hurt you a lot haven't I? I never took the time to understand your feelings. You tried so hard to open up, and I never gave you the chance. I behaved like a total idiot." Yamamoto said, his voice filled with raw emotion.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Gokudera." Yamamoto bowed.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!" Gokudera stood up and turned behind.

Yamamoto smiled. He got up too. He went over to Gokudera and entwined his arms around his waist.

"Will you accept me?"

Gokudera froze. _What is happening?_

"I'm in love with you Gokudera Hayato; irrevocably in love with you. Will you accept me?" He breathed down his neck.

Gokudera set his hands on Yamamoto's and leaned into his touch.

"Che. Do I have a choice?" Gokudera smirked.

Yamamoto turned Gokudera around. He cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him.

It felt so right!

_*Oddio, how long have I waited for this!_

After they backed out for air, Yamamoto hugged him tightly. Gokudera loved the feeling of his beloved.

"Oh wait. I forgot something." Gokudera searched his pocket. "I bought you this. I bought one for everyone actually, according to their flame color."

It was a chain, its pendant shaped like a small blade, a pleasant blue color. Gokudera tied it around Yamamoto's neck.

"It's beautiful. I love it." Yamamoto whispered.

Gokudera smiled and exposed his pendant. It was the same pendant, but a ruby red color.

"Let's go home." Yamamoto held out a hand. Gokudera accepted. They entwined their fingers and leaned closer to each other.

"I told my dad I would stay over at your place." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera hummed in approval.

**XxX**

Gokudera's mind was filled with thoughts.

_So much happened. I can't believe it. I'm walking with him, holding his hand, taking in his scent. Oddio!_

They soon reached Gokudera's apartment. He took out his keys and opened the door. They both entered the house. As Gokudera placed the keys on the shoe cupboard, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. Gokudera groaned taking in Yamamoto's intoxicating scent.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Yamamoto hummed against Gokudera's neck, laying butterfly kisses all over his neck.

Gokudera turned around and kissed Yamamoto. His tongue delved deep inside Yamamoto's mouth, tasting each and every crevice of his hot cavern. Yamamoto was slightly taken aback by Gokudera's bold move, but regained his poise and kissed back. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Gokudera relented in the end.

They backed out for air, leaving a string of saliva between them; panting slowly.

**XxX**

Clothes were scattered everywhere. The newly found lovers were kissing like there was no tomorrow; like their life depended on it. "God, I want you. I want you so much." Gokudera moaned in between kisses.

Yamamoto looked into those beautiful, half-lidded jade green eyes filled with lust and love. He placed a lingering kiss on his forehead, and proceeded down towards his high cheekbones. He bit his neck, licking it and sucking it, creating a hickey.

"You're mine now 'Dera. Only _mine._" Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera shuddered at those words.

_So turning on!_

Gokudera was painfully hard. He was leaking pre-cum. Yamamoto smirked. He placed a finger on the head of his cock and smeared the pre-cum all over the base. Gokudera moaned.

"Quit teasing Ta-Takeshi!" Gokudera cried. Yamamoto stopped abruptly.

"You…You called me Takeshi?" He asked leaning towards Gokudera, his hands resting on the pillow, on either sides of Gokudera's head.

Gokudera blushed. He nodded shyly. Yamamoto smiled and kissed Gokudera. "I love that." He said and continued his ministrations.

"Call me Hayato." Gokudera said. "Of course. But I love 'Dera more." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera smiled.

Yamamoto swirled his tongue around the head and sucked it. Gokudera let out irregular breaths. "Quit teasing you bastard!" he moaned.

Yamamoto chuckled and took Gokudera's cock in. He gradually increased pace with a lot of vigor. He sucked and sucked. His fingers toyed with his balls.

Gokudera soon came hard, his vision white. He panted.

Yamamoto swallowed. Yamamoto showed Gokudera three fingers and ordered him to suck. Gokudera obliged immediately. He sucked and evenly coated his fingers with saliva.

"I'm going to insert it Gokudera. This might feel unpleasant. Bear with me, ok love?" Yamamoto said and inserted the first finger. Gokudera felt his heart melt the minute Yamamoto uttered those words. He groaned slightly at the odd, yet familiar feeling. Yamamoto began finger fucking him until he grew used to it and soon inserted the second finger.

Gokudera shut his eyes tightly. Yamamoto gave him short kisses to distract him from the pain.

He soon added the third finger. He kept finger fucking him until it was slick enough and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Gokudera felt like he was being ripped in half, but the feeling was sinfully delicious.

After thoroughly stretching him, Yamamoto removed his fingers. Gokudera grunted at the loss.

"'Dera, I'm going to put it in ok?" Yamamoto said kissing Gokudera.

Gokudera kissed him back and pushed him down, so that he was on top.

"Can I?" he asked. Yamamoto paused, but smiled and rested a hand on his cheek.

Gokudera lowered himself on Yamamoto's cock. They both groaned loudly.

Once Gokudera became used to it, he started riding him. He groaned with each and every thrust. After a few thrusts, Yamamoto got up and placed his hands on Gokudera's hips. His hands made way to his back and he began pounding into Gokudera. Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto, one around his neck and the other clutching his hair.

Yamamoto kept pounding until he found Gokudera's prostate. "More! Harder Takeshi!" he moaned loudly.

Yamamoto conceded and fucked him hard. After a few hard thrusts, Gokudera came. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and tugged his hair as he came. As he clenched around Yamamoto, the other came as well, filling Gokudera.

Gokudera fell in bed panting, Yamamoto on top of him. They both lay there for some time.

After experiencing the bliss of after sex, Yamamoto pulled out of Gokudera and held him close. He kissed Gokudera's head. "I love you 'Dera. I'll never hurt you again." Yamamoto promised. Gokudera looked up and pecked his lips. "I know you won't idiot. I love you too." He said.

After a few moments of silence, Gokudera spoke.

"I left for Italy to try and move on. It turned out to be a total failure." He looked up. "I can never get over you." He smiled.

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed him again.

"I was praying you wouldn't. Anyway, let's get some sleep. Goodnight 'Dera." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera hummed in agreement.

**XxX**

Yamamoto woke up to the sun's dim light on his face. He blinked his eyes till it came into focus. He turned towards Gokudera's side. He wasn't there. He sat himself up, remembering the events of the previous night. He saw Gokudera at the foot of the bed, sitting cross legged. It appeared as if he was working on something.

He called out. "'Dera? What are you doing?"

Gokudera didn't answer immediately, but then turned and smiled. He stood up. There was something in his hand. It was black in color.

"Happy Birthday Takeshi." He said.

Yamamoto stared. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He got out of bed.

"I got you this katana sheath from Italy. Your old one is worn out isn't it? So I got you this one. I made some minor modifications and adjustments. It should fit perfectly on your back. I also checked the size of the sword too." He said giving it to him.

Yamamoto just continued staring. He hugged Gokudera tightly. "Thank you so much Hayato." He smiled, looking at his present. He took it from him and caressed it lovingly.

"There's something else waiting for you at the dining table. Have a look. I hope you like it." Gokudera smiled. Yamamoto gazed at him once again and made his way to the dining room.

He saw a brand new baseball bat, a glove and a ball waiting for him at the table. He ran towards it and held it so carefully. Gokudera watched by the door.

Yamamoto walked to him. "Hayato, this is amazing. Thank you so much." He hugged him tightly again and kissed him.

Gokudera smiled.

_For a change, Life was fucking good!_

**XxX**

*Oddio- Oh God in Italian

**A/N: I finally finished it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I mean I've been pulling all nighters during the weekends for this! Please review! :)**

.


End file.
